A number of prior art documents disclose electrically operated smoking systems, having a number of advantages. One advantage is that they significantly reduce sidestream smoke, while permitting the smoker to selectively activate the smoking system during the smoking experience. The electrically operated smoking systems of the prior art typically include a housing for receiving a smoking article, heating elements to generate an aerosol, a power source and the necessary electronic circuitry. The circuitry may be activated manually or by insertion of a cigarette into the housing, and may limit operation of the heating elements to a pre-defined time period.
Some of the electrically operated smoking systems of the prior art have disadvantages, however. It would be advantageous if the devices could be made smaller and more convenient for the smoker, so that the size is closer to that of a lit-end cigarette and the device can be held between the fingers of a smoker in a similar way to a lit-end cigarette.
The present invention relates to an electrically heated smoking system having a unit for receiving a smoking article, wherein the unit includes a secondary power supply and the unit is connectable to a primary power supply.